Dispensing banknotes of a financial self-service equipment refers to coordinately dispensing banknotes with different denominations in different banknote-boxes in an automatic teller machine (ATM).
A financial self-service equipment is provided with at least one banknote-box, and supports at least one denomination. Each banknote-box is filled with a certain number of banknotes with the same denomination. When outputting banknotes, it needs to dispense various denominations according to a user's input amount of banknotes. While satisfying the requirement of the user, banknotes reloading and maintenance also should be considered. Therefore, for each time of dispensing banknotes before outputting banknotes, it is necessary to make a comprehensive consideration for banknote dispensing according to an amount input by the user and the remaining available banknotes in the banknote-box.
In an existing banknote-dispensing method for a self-service equipment, an exhaustive search is performed to find all banknote-dispensing schemes according to an amount input by a user and denominations provided in an ATM; then all practicable banknote-dispensing schemes are selected in conjunction with the amount of remaining available banknotes in the ATM; and further, a best scheme from the practicable banknote-dispensing schemes is selected according to a banknote-dispensing principle.
However, in the case of many denominations in a self-service equipment, it needs a long time for the self-service equipment to calculate all the banknote-dispensing schemes. The more the denominations in the self-service equipment are, the longer the calculating time is. Thus, there is a problem with long banknote-dispensing time and low banknote-dispensing efficiency in the existing banknote-dispensing methods.
Therefore, how to reduce the banknote-dispensing time and improve the banknote-dispensing efficiency is the most necessary problem to be solved.